Some known apparatuses display an image using a plurality of micromirrors. For example, the image display apparatus according to Patent Literature 1 displays an image representing depth by reflecting light from a light source on a plurality of micromirrors to transmit selectively the resulting partial light through a plurality of lenses with different focal lengths.
In addition, an image pickup apparatus (light field camera) capable of acquiring not only the light intensity distribution but also the information on the light incident direction has been known (for example, see Patent Literatures 2 and 3). The light field camera includes a microlens array between an image pickup lens and an image pickup element, and each microlens corresponds to a plurality of pixels of the image pickup element, thereby acquiring the information on the light incident direction.
Further, a light field display has been known that reproduces light rays entering from a certain object on the basis of the light intensity distribution and the information on the incident direction, in contrast to the light field camera, and thereby displays an image which can be seen stereoscopically. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 describes a head-mount-type NTE (near-to-eye) light field display including a microlens array and a diffusion light source of OLED (organic light-emitting diode).
Non-Patent Literature 2 describes a three-dimensional display including a plurality of fiber scanners instead of the microlens and projecting an image by emitting laser beams at various angles from the fiber scanners.